


The One Hundred

by VicWolf26



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lexa Dies, Lexa Lives, M/M, Multi chap story, Violence, lexa resurrected, more Grounders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicWolf26/pseuds/VicWolf26
Summary: Clarke lived with the hardship of Lexa’s death. She believed that she would never see her soulmate again. Then the arrival of the killer prisoners landed on the new earth. But with the darkness that surrounded them they also brought a light. On their spacecraft Raven found records of Grounders. She managed to find that their was 21 Grounders aboard. All of them deceased hedas of planet earth. But here they rested as if they were just taking a deep sleep. The prisoners, wonkru, Clarke’s team and the past hedas battle for what they believed in. These people formed new alliances. Would these new groups be able to coexist? Do they want to? Clarke and Lexa worked for peace. Blood must not have blood. But many others wanted to live with their people as the only survivors of Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the format. I have no clue on how to make each paragraph in the correct format. In clarke’s flashback I took inspiration from a post I read on Instagram. Can’t remember what the whole post said. But I do know that I took the line of Lexa saying “this isn’t weakness” from that. Not sure if that was right of me to take that line. But I just felt so touched by it. And wanted to see it used in a story. Lexa’s death is written inbetween the lines of Memory Begins and Memory Ends. It could be a trigger to some. But I really liked the piece I added to that tragic scene. Made some Chapter Changes

Clarke was by herself. She saw her friends leave to space. She even found a radio and spoke into it hoping they would hear her. That they would know that she survived. She told them that the bunker was sealed that it was buried under rubble.  
Clarke made her way to the bunker. Hoping that she can free them. She saw a small opening that would be a tight squeeze. Clarke flung a few small rocks out of the way to make the opening bigger. The blonde fell to her knees crawling and squeezing her way through the tunnel. She crawled a few feet. Her face pointed down eyes scanning the floor being careful to not scratch her hands. She flicked her eyes forward and spotted that the tunnel came to a clear space.  
The blonde picked herself up and she was able to stand to her full height in this makeshift cave. She stood in place her navy eyes scanned the new surrounding area. The cave of falling debris was shaped in a L. Starting in a straight line then the back of the room hooked left. The only spot she couldn’t immediately see was the back. After taking in the place she came up quickly with a plan. Clarke spent a good amount of time moving boulders out of the fallen building.  
The blonde was leaning tiredly on the growing pile of rocks. She was taking a much needed break. She had about three days of rations neatly lying on the uneven ground. Next to the depleting food was a Grounders map of neighboring villages. All the villages were a two day or more distance from her camp. And none guaranteed that it would have the supplies she needed.  
Clarke wasn’t sure she should risk staying another day to clear more space or venture off and collect more food. She felt it was more important to stay here and try to rescue her people.  
Clarke glanced at the sky her eyes squinting against the harsh light of the beaming sun. “Please I need a sign.” Hoped Clarke. Seeing as no sign was coming soon. She decided to go back to excavating the cave. The lone survivor made her way deeper to the back of the L shaped cave.  
The blonde saw a hazardous support beam of rocks. That looked so close to crashing and sending the whole roof of the cave to crumbles. It would completely demolish all the hard work she’s done. She cautiously moved around it.She took one step before she came to a halting stop. In front of her was Lexa’s throne.  
Her eyes swept over the now broken throne. Her navy eyes began to pool with unshed tears. Her arm moved up from her side her shaky hand gently touching the cracked wood. Her fingers splayed across the top of the back of the wooden throne. She moved the tips of her fingers slowly down the chipped stick.  
A ton of mixed feelings rushed to the front of Clarke’s mind. Starting from a crippling sadness of loss to a blazing feeling of anger. A range of different memories played in a loop. All of them circling around Lexa. The most painful memory of Lexa came to the surface. It wasn’t something she would ever forget. It tore too deeply into her heart. Her fingers gripped tighter holding onto Lexa’s throne. As the memory took over her, it pulled her back to the saddest moment of her life.

—memory begins—  
Bang. Another missed shot flew by Clarke. Clarke fearfully looked at the crazed flamekeeper. Titus had sweat falling down the sides of his face. There was sweat going into his bulging eyes. Even the salt of the liquid didn't stung him in the slightest. The hand holding the gun was shaking. Clarke ducked once she noticed Titus pulling the trigger. A loud bang tore through the room. Clarke heard a metallic clatter. She saw the gun on the floor before she heard a sharp gasp come behind her. Clarke and Lexa stared at each other. Before Lexa fell into her arms.  
“Heda” said the flamekeeper. He moved to reach for her. But he stayed where he was. Clarke held onto Lexa. “Help me move her to the bed.” Titus carried the wounded Heda to where Clarke said.  
“Clarke.” Lexa tried to say strongly. “No just stay still.” The blonde ripped Lexa’s shirt and quickly moved some clean rags to the wound.  
“Don’t be afraid. My… my spirit would chose...” Clarke splashed some water onto the cloth.  
“I’m going to fix you. You’re not going to die.” The blonde pressed the wet rag onto the bullet wound.  
“...The next commander will protect you.” Clarke eyes quickly darted from the bloody rags to Lexa’s pained face. “I don’t want the next commander. I. Want. You.” Pleaded Clarke her lip slightly trembling.  
Tears leaked down Clarke’s face against her will to stay brave. Her tears splashed onto the growing black blood on the brunette’s torso. The clear colored tears got lost in the pooling blood of the women that Clarke was so unconditionally in love with.  
Lexa reached for Clarke her hands coming to rest on the blondes face thumbs drawing light circles. Then she moved her right hand towards Clarke’s nape. The blonde felt a deep sadness she could see Lexa’s fight was over. Death was creeping closer. “In peace may you leave this shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again.” Lexa looked into Clarke eyes then shifted down to her lips as the blonde spoke. Lexa’s eyes moved from Clarke’s lips back to her eyes. A few tears cascaded down Lexa’s face. Clarke felt the soft pressure of Lexa’s lips on hers. Lexa’s plump lip softly caressing Clarke’s still trembling lips. Lexa’s head rested against the pillow having made Clarke rest over her. The hand at the back of Clarke’s neck tightened. She held on tighter not wanting to leave Clarke yet. Lexa ended the kiss resting her forehead with Clarke’s.  
Lexa felt Clarke’s breath against her own lips. She exhaled a shaky breath of her own. Lexa’s mouth moved but no words came out. Lexa took two more deep steady breaths before she spoke softly but with so much love “This isn’t weakness.” Even though Lexa said love was a weakness it had became her greatest strength. That pure type of strength was leading her to make changes in not only her life but the lives of her people. The importance of those three words from Clarke’s soulmate is something that she would keep with her. It showed that the life they shared was more than surviving. That once Lexa was living she was able to love. Clarke would remember this when life on earth becomes a hard struggle.   
Clarke let out a whimper seeing Lexa lying their lifeless. The young girl laid her forehead against Lexa’s. Tears streamed heavily down the blonde soaking the brunette’s hair. She left a trembling kiss onto heda before Titus told her “it’s time.”  
—memory ends—

The memory was so powerful. That Clarke staggered forward her hands gripping strongly onto the wooden throne. Her tears finally fell down her dirty face. The blonde yanked on one of the wooden poles it rattled slightly. Clarke moved her arms forward then with all her strength she pulled towards her body. The wood pole flew out with a pop.  
The blonde lost her footing and fell straight onto the weak beam. The beam of rocks flattened onto the floor. There was a loud grumble before the ceiling farthest from Clarke crumbled down. Clarke scrambled to her feet her right hand latching onto Lexa’s wooden stick. The blonde quickly made her way out her heart thumping fast inside her. Just as Clarke escaped the whole rubble collapsed further into itself.  
Catching her breath Clarke hugged Lexa’s throne piece to her. The blonde new that she wouldn’t be able to tackle freeing her people now. Especially with only three days rations.  
Clarke ran to the Jeep and brought out the map. She laid it down on the hood of her dusty car. The blonde cleared the map of clinging dirt. By sweeping her hands back and forth across the map. She studied the map closely. After a couple of minutes she figured out where she kind of wanted to go. She remembered Lexa telling her of a hidden village. That not even the most well traveled Grounders knew of. Lexa had looked surprised when she told Clarke about Shallow Valley. Not even her trusted flamekeeper new of this secret village. Clarke didn’t ask more about the village and lexa didn’t share more about it.  
Clarke rolled up the map and drove off to her destination. It took the blonde more than three days. Clarke was starving and dying of thirst. Her Jeep had broken down somewhere at the edge of the desert. She was sluggishly moving towards Shallow Valley her shoulders were hunched over. Her arms loosely hanging at her sides.  
Then a shadow moved in circles around her. It was a bird. The black bird continued moving straight ahead of her. Clarke felt energy course through her. She sprinted towards the bird. The black bird rested on top of a long tree limb. The tree the bird perched on was the first healthy vegetation Clarke had came across. The tree was tall with spiraling limbs pointing in all directions. It’s limbs full of vibrant green leaves. The blonde aimed her gun and shot the bird. After eating the bird Clarke quickly found Shallow Valley.  
But she was not alone there was a little girl. The second time Clarke spotted the girl. The blonde thought it was a great idea to just run up to her. It seemed like it was a great idea when the girl didn’t move from her spot. But it was all a trap. Clarke didn’t see the wolf trap. It was to late her leg got caught in it. And just when it did the girl with the crazy hair came barreling to her. The girl attacked Clarke with a rusted knife. Luckily Clarke managed to escape.  
Days later Clarke saw the girl again. The blonde left a charcoal drawing of the demon girl. Since that day at the pond the two lone survivors became family.  
Clarke learned that the girls name was Madi and that she was six years old. Clarke tried to teach her English but it took a couple years for her to speak and understand the language. Once Madi got older Clarke told her about her people. Clarke held off in telling her about her relationship with Lexa. It was just too hard to share.  
“Can you tell me about Heda?” Asked Madi. They were sitting around a campfire. Clarke sitting against a fallen tree. While the twelve year old was lying down, her feet resting in Clarke’s lap. There were charcoal drawings of Clarke’s people lying all around them. The blonde had began drawing her friends to help Madi connect better with her descriptions of them. The brunette always placed the pictures of Octavia and Lincoln in a group together. The young girl had fallen in love with their relationship and was sad to hear how it had ended.   
Madi was holding two pictures of heda. Clarke had told her how one was a picture she drew before praimfaya. The picture was a little beat up but Madi knew it was really important to the blonde. There was a few times where the brunette caught Clarke crying over it. It was mostly during the beginning years together, now Clarke just looks pained but more at peace. Madi had only asked about Heda a handful of times since their six years they were together.  
“Well the commander was the first to unite all the clans. She was even changing the ways that the Grounders followed in their lives.”Madi pulled the other drawing of heda closer to her. This one heda looked like a warrior. Lexa had her distinguished war paint and forehead emblem. Clarke had even made a deep green dye to add to this drawing. Clarke used the dye to make Heda’s forest green eyes. Madi couldn’t believe that Clarke could capture such a realistic image of Lexa. The forest colored eyes always pulled Madi into them. It was like the real thing.   
Madi listened with rapt attention. She loved learning about Clarke’s friends. But she really just wanted to know about Lexa. The young girl was afraid to ask so many questions about Lexa. Madi remembered the promise she made with Lexa. “Did she have people that care about her? Like you care about me.” Clarke wasn’t sure if she should share her relationship with Lexa to Madi. But Clarke wanted Madi to know that heda had people who loved her.  
“Yes she had a trusted Trikru warrior her name is Indra. And heda was the second of Anya. Anya cared for the commander greatly.” Feeling Madi staring at her, Clarke looked at the brunette. Her breath was taken from her as she looked at the loving gaze of Madi. Clarke held her breath for ten seconds before she told Madi “I was in love with the commander. She taught me so many things. And I believe I helped her see many things as well.”  
Madi’s face scrunched up she had noticed that Clarke always spoke about Lexa in the past tense. At first she just thought it was because she wasn’t here with them physically. That Clarke used the past tense because heda was trapped in the bunker. But now Madi wasn’t so sure. Madi’s heart thumped widely when she asked “Is Lexa gone?” Clarke stayed silent. So Madi asked again “Is Lexa dead?” A fat lone tear cascaded down Madi’s cheek.  
“Yes. Lexa passed away.” Whispered Clarke. Clarke faced away from the devastated look Madi was giving her. The blonde squeezed just above Madi’s knee then turned to look at her. Clarke asked “How do you know hedas name? I thought the outskirt village people didn’t know her true name.” The blonde looked at Madi waiting for an answer.  
Madi was conflicted in telling Clarke the truth. With Lexa gone there could be a lot of potential problems if someone knew. But she trusted Clarke. Clarke is her family. She’s the best second mother she could have ever dreamed of. “Heda is my sister. I know her name because it came from our grandmother Alexandria. Hedas name is just Lexa. I got my name from our mother Madison. Lexa would come to visit me a few times a year. But the last time she saw me was when I was four. She told me how we got our names. She told me that our dad thought it was so funny. That are names are just a four letter worded nickname of gran’s and ma’s.”  
“I’m sorry Madi.” Madi moved her feet off of Clarke and she made her way to rest on Clarke’s side. Madi wrapped her arms around Clarke. “It’s okay Mom. I’m just glad that you knew Lexa. And could tell me so many stories about her.” Clarke rested her head on top of her daughters. She looked up to the sky as some tears fell down her face and landed on madi’s brown hair.  
Clarke was devastated with the loss of Lexa. So much so that she lost hope of life being more than just survival. With her being the only person able to live on the surface of earth. It reinforced that her life can only be survival. But that all changed when she met Madi. Taking on that mother role and loving Madi it helped Clarke immensely. That love brought back that life should be more than just surviving.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added more to the first chapter. Just added a few things. Added the May we meet again that Clarke told Lexa. Added that Madi was looking at the drawings of Clarke’s friends. Madi was holding two pictures of Lexa. One was the picture Clarke drew of a sleeping Lexa(from season 3). The picture is a little battered. The other Clarke drew after praimfaya. Madi was four when Lexa last saw her.

——slight time jump —-  
Clarke and Madi were just beginning to prepare their lunch. When they heard a loud boom followed by a echoing crack. “Mom is that your friends?” Madi asked excitedly pointing to a spacecraft. The young girl dropped her half cleaned fish in her haste to point at the unfamiliar craft. The blonde looked at the descending spacecraft and knew that that wasn’t her friends. She couldn’t recall a spacecraft like that on the ark. 

 

Clarke was anxious about this foreign craft. “Honey get in the Jeep.” The young girl was still watching the spacecraft. The blonde grabbed her daughter’s hand and together they ran to the Jeep. Clarke sped the Jeep to a nearby by cliff. The cliff would give them a clear view of the spacecraft. 

 

Clarke grabbed her riffle out of the back of the Jeep. She attached the riffle to her body by a strong leather strap. Her eyes landed on the strap. Taking in all the names of the people that are gone. Looking from the very first name to the last her gaze went back to Lexa’s name. Her breath quickened before settling into a calming pace. Clarke felt deep in her soul that Lexa will protect them from the harm these new people could bring. 

 

She stood atop the high cliff, the sandy ground hard beneath her scuffed up black boots. The sand whipped around her and she tried to ignore the piercing specs of razor like glass sand as she raised her riffle and focused on her moving target. 

 

Aligning the scope with the words on the front of the craft the blonde was able to read off “Eligius Corporation. Gagarin prisoner transport.” Clarke had a unsettling feeling about these people. 

 

“Who are they?” Questioned Madi. “I will not let anything happen to you.” Answered Clarke. Clarke avoided the question because she had no clue who they are. The young girl’s happiness was quickly turning to dread. Because she could see that her mother was getting increasingly worried and stressed. More so than the time they were laying out new wolf traps. Where they could of gotten attacked by the growing numbers of wolves in the area. 

 

“I need you to do something for me. Can you promise me that you do as I say.” As the blonde spoke she kept eye contact with her child. To convey how serious she was. Then she raised her right hand to rest lightly on Madi’s cheek.

 

The twelve year old nodded, her blue green eyes misting over, and focused her gaze onto the person she trusted.  
“Okay, honey. Remember the hidden space below that one squeaky floorboard.” Madi’s eyebrows furrowed downward as she tried to remember. Than her face lit up with recognition, her eyes growing wide. “Yeah. That’s where I hid from you. And you were so scared that the radioactive wolves attacked me but I was just hiding. Then when you found me. You made me promise to never hide from you again.” The brunette’s lips quirked up because she did keep her promise to Clarke. 

 

“When we go back home. You have to stay in the hole. And don’t get out even if you really want to.” Clarke’s hand moved to rest on the back of madi’s neck. 

 

Madi opened her mouth to question her mom but closed it sharply. “Madi…” Interrupting her mother Madi stated “I promise.” The young girl was determined to follow her Mom’s words.

 

Clarke hugged Madi close to her. The blonde’s hand was still resting on the back of Madi’s neck. “Let’s go home.” She gripped tighter to Madi’s nape before moving her hand down by her side. Breaking the hug the girls hurried to the Jeep.

 

They drove through a thick dense woods area. The road they were taking was bumpy, it hadn’t gotten the chance to smooth out, since it wasn’t a route they normally took. Madi loved taking the scenic path and the one they were blazing down was a shortcut. 

 

Clarke parked the Jeep outside the main home. Their house was centered in the back of the village. It was made with dark timber from the trees up north. The front had a little wrap around porch that curved to the right side of the house. Different plants heavily sprouted throughout the fertile soil. Clarke and Madi had planted them on the left side of the house.

 

They both got down. Clarke detached the pistol from the holder on her hip. Madi tracked the movement of the gun. Clarke placed the gun in the brunette’s hand. The gun felt heavy in her small hand, the weight bringing her hand down a bit, it made her fingers shake. 

 

“If you shoot they will hear you.” Informed Clarke. Madi moved the gun to her other hand. Hoping that holding it with her dominant hand will control the shakiness. Madi knew it was futile that swapping hands will make a difference when in truth it was the mindset of holding a deadly weapon. And sure Madi has fired guns before but she has never aimed it at another human being. “I’ll make sure it’s my only choice.”

 

Madi made her way to the outside of the hidden space. She picked up the loose floorboard and gave it to her mom. “Look there’s a hole in the floorboard.” Said Madi. “It’s not noticeable.” The hole was the same size as the base of a pistol bullet. Staring at the space Madi realized that it looked a lot smaller than it did when she was six. It was as dark as obsidian rock from the every erupting volcanoes of the east. Clarke hugged the brunette one more time before securing her beneath the floor. The blonde’s eyes scanned the floor multiple times to make sure everything looked normal. With one final look Clarke left. 

 

Clarke pulled off her rifle and crouched down on the grass. She then changed positions to rest her knees on the grass. Tuffs of green grass cushioned her knees from the hard ground. 

 

A hiss from the spacecraft made Clarke focus her scope to the doors. The craft’s door descended slowly, the hissing grew louder, till it stopped with a thump. Out came a masked figure. So far Clarke spotted one person. Clarke’s right hand gripped her gun tighter. Her knuckles turning white. The blonde blinked once and in that time the person unmasked themselves and yelled “All clear. Move into formation in front of me.” Out poured men and women each armed with a gun. There was three big bulky men their muscles straining from each carrying their own unusual looking weapon. 

 

The leader was an older women with a nasty looking scar that began from the middle of her neck and went to the side. After the leader was satisfied that her people were in correct order. She congratulated the lieutenant on finding this habitable planet. “It wasn’t hard at all Diyoza” boasted the lieutenant. 

 

“Well I would like to know why our planet has only a small habitable zone. Lieutenant gather our non violent offenders. If you find anyone I want them alive. I need answers about this planet's history.”

 

“Just two then.” Replied the young lieutenant. “Yes” answered Diyoza. The lieutenant left in search of the only two non violent prisoners. Diyoza looked straight ahead of her taking in the nature and smelling its fresh air. She closed her eyes taking deep breaths through her nose. She turned her head to the side as she heard heavy footfalls coming her way. A lanky man appeared before her. “McCreary sweep the village and the surrounding woods. Just leave some distance between your men and the two offenders.”

 

Seeing that the foreign people were dispersing, Clarke hurried to her vehicle, her riffle smacking into her back with each hurried step. Clarke drove off to their cave that contained weapons and ammo they have gathered over the years. It was pretty well hidden. The cave of the mouth had vines hanging from above the opening. The thick vines obscured any view of the inside of the cave. 

 

Clarke moved the vines out of her way as she went into the cave. The blonde made some quick sketches of the weapons they had and how many there were of each. The last weapon she sketched she had three dashes marked next to it with a question mark. She had no idea what bullet came out of that. 

 

Clarke sped back to the house. Just as she reached the opening of the village she heard a gunshot go off. Clarke raced to their house on foot. The blonde quickly fired her gun at the man hovering over her scared daughter. Before the man could fall flat on the back of his head. Clarke shoved the other man to the ground. She began to choke the fat man with her rifle. The big man looked for his friend for help and saw that the guy was dead with a puddle of blood around his head. The fat man was struggling for breath sweat poured heavily down his bald head. Then he kicked at Clarke’s knee sending her crashing down on him. He pulled his arm back and punched her squarely in the face. Clarke fell on her back her hands shielding her face from any oncoming attacks.  
The fat sweaty man pulled a small sharp knife out of his boot and stabbed Clarke in her unprotected abdomen. 

 

“Ahh!” Screamed out Clarke. Madi broke out of her frozen position. She rushed to the dead man and grabbed her gun back. Taking quick aim she shot the man in his meaty leg. The man fell onto the ground a loud thump sounded as all his weight landed. 

 

Madi went to help Clarke stand. “Madi. It’s okay.” Said the blonde as she touched the brunette. Her wound momentarily forgotten as she searched to see that Madi was fine. With one final sweep to confirm Madi was okay the blonde grabbed Madi’s gun and pointed it at the crumbled man. 

 

The brunette took a step towards the blonde. “Wait he tried to help me. I think he might be a good guy.”

 

“There are no good guys.” Stated Clarke. The blonde pulled the trigger and ended the prisoner’s life. 

 

“Come on Madi we need to go. Those three shots we took exposed our position.” The girls were making their way to their Jeep. When a blast shot to the right of Clarke. Clarke flew in front of the Jeep her arms sprawled to the side. The impact caused her forehead to smack against the ground. Fortunately Madi wasn’t hit as hard. The young girl limped to her mom. 

 

“Mom get up!” Madi grabbed a hold of Clarke by the armpits. The blonde was so disoriented that she couldn’t stand on her own. The young girl dragged Clarke to the door of the car. She was about two feet away. When Clarke started to get her bearings back. Madi believed they could make it. The just needed another second for Clarke to be able to get in the car herself. When a man yelled “Don't move.”

 

Clarke and Madi both froze. The blonde was slightly swaying in her fight to keep standing on her feet. The girls could see that there was more than fifty armed men about 100 feet away. They looked at each other before Clarke pulled out the keys and gave them to Madi. Clarke whispered “Go,” even though the men were to far away to hear her. 

 

Madi reluctantly got in the car. As she started the vehicle some of the men ran towards them. The same man yelled “Don’t move. I won’t miss this time.” That gave her a slight pause but Clarke signaled for her to leave. The blonde had overheard that the leader wanted the native people alive. But Clarke didn’t know how long that would last before her or Madi would become expendable. The blonde knew that she couldn’t have made it into the car before the men caught them. So Clarke made the choice for Madi to be safe.

 

As Madi drove off she kept her ears and eyes peeled for anymore of those big blast. She didn’t see any signs of the blast and she thanked Lexa for this small grace. The brunette saw Clarke with her hands raised as those prisoners surrounded her through the car mirror. The young girl was tempted to turn the car around but she knew Clarke would want her to be safe. 

 

————-  
McCreary walked up to the hurt blonde. Clarke was left bound for an hour her arms tied and hooked to a wooden beam. Clarke’s fingers were tingling in the beginning but now they were just numb. There were two guards that complained about having to watch over her instead of partying with the rest of their people. They were given this job because they had unrightfully hit her repeatedly without Diyoza’s permission. The men hadn’t questioned her until she was losing consciousness. 

 

Clarke stared at her feet not caring to look at the man before her. McCreary stopped right in front of the blonde.  
His gray boots just touching the tips of Clarke’s dirty boots. “So are young going to start talking. Or do I personally have to rough you up more.” He squeezed his fingers into Clarke’s jaw. His wide fingers digging into her cheek and jaw. 

 

The man’s eyes flashed with anger when he saw the dismissive look on Clarke’s face. “You should be more fearful of what I can do.” Clarke shut her eyes as she saw McCreary pull his arm back. He punched her in the right side of her face. Her head shot backwards hitting the wooden pole. Her face was in so much pain. She had small crescent shaped cuts from the man's blunt nails. McCreary had hit her straight where she got punched by that fat man. 

 

McCreary was aiming to strike her in the stomach when he noticed something that looked like blood. But her blood was a deep rich black color. McCreary flashed Clarke a threatening smile. “Are you going to start talking?” Spoke McCreary as he plunged his thumb into Clarke’s knife wound. 

 

“Ow.” Cried out Clarke. She tried to jerk away but didn’t move far from her constraints. 

 

Diyoza walked up to them and asked her own question “how many people are there?” The blonde kept quiet. McCreary looked to his leader waiting for the go ahead. Diyoza nodded sharply. McCreary slammed his fist onto Clarke’s face again. The blonde’s body tried to slump forward but was slightly kept upright by the bounds. 

 

The lieutenant stormed forward and shoved McCreary. McCreary glared at the lieutenant and he locked his hands around Shaw’s head. Diyoza walked up to them and tried to pull them apart. “Four of our men died by their people. He doesn’t even care.” McCreary said as he looked to Diyoza. 

“Shaw is one of us. We wouldn’t be here if not for him.” McCreary shoved Shaw away from him. As McCreary walked away he said “none of us is here without me either.” 

 

Once Shaw and Diyoza we’re alone he said “Don’t use McCreary. It’s not a good idea.” The lieutenant stepped closer to their prisoner. “Look at her. She looks like she’s barely keeping conscious. If you want answers she needs to be aware of the questions.”

 

“Shaw you just got yourself another job. You can handle these interrogations from here on out.” Diyoza agreed. “Let’s bring her inside.”

 

The blonde stirred awake. She was still bound but tied to a chair. Clarke looked around the room trying to get a sense of where she’s at. As the blonde became more alert two figures stepped into the room. When she saw it was the lieutenant and Diyoza she was slightly relieved. At least McCreary wasn’t around to punch her some more. 

 

“My partner here thinks we should try a friendlier approach. I’ve agreed but if you don’t corporate soon it will just turn badly for you.” Diyoza grabbed her walkie talkie from her pocket. “Bring me a med kit.” 

 

——-  
Shaw has been questioning their captive for twenty minutes and she hasn’t spoke once. “Maybe she doesn’t speak English.” Shaw got up from his kneeled position by Clarke. 

“Oh no. She speaks English she just wants to gather as much of our detail. Every time key information goes through this” Diyoza pointed to the walkie “she glances at it.” Diyoza looked at Clarke and saw that the blonde was trying to go for a mask of indifference. But she was failing miserably. 

 

The older women got up from the chair and grabbed the walkie. She paced back and forth in front of Clarke before taking a step back. Diyoza knew there was another girl and with the information coming in her men were close to catching her. The blonde began to fidget more in her seat. She was getting more and more worried that Madi was going to get caught. Diyoza caught onto the fact that the blonde was getting alarmed. 

 

“McCreary go ahead and shoot to kill. The blonde isn’t talking. We don’t need another uncooperative prisoner.” Diyoza lowered the walkie. 

 

“With pleasure. I won’t rough the girl up too bad before I kill her.” Assured McCreary. 

 

Clarke jumped in her tied spot. “I’ll tell you everything just don’t hurt her.” Begged the blonde. 

 

“How many of you are there in the woods?” Asked Diyoza. The blonde looked more worried. She knew that her captors wouldn’t believe her. “There’s just me and the girl. She’s just a kid. Please don’t hurt her.”

 

“All units stand down. She’s talking.” 

 

“I can get the shot.”

 

“Flet if Mccreary disobeys shoot him in the leg. Harris if Flet disobeys shot him in the head.” Ordered Diyoza. 

 

Clarke began to speak freely of the history of earth. Diyoza stood by Clarke taking in all of the information of her new home. 

 

“We just spotted five more hostiles. One is armed with a sword. Ander and I will bring them in.” Informed one of Diyoza’s men. The report broke through the speal of Clarke’s educational talk. 

 

“I… I don’t know who those people are. There’s just me and the child. I swe…” Clarke got disrupted from a punch by Diyoza. 

 

Diyoza shook out her hand.”Mccreary get out the collar.”  
The man stood up and with a smile on his face he said, “now we’re talking.”

 

Mccreary came back with the metal collar. The collar was thick and had dried up blood. He took quick steps to the blonde. Clarke moved her recently freed hand to swat McCreary away. The man just let Clarke hit him as he secured the collar to Clarke’s neck. He untied the rest of Clarke’s binds. He pointed with his hand for her to move out the door. 

 

Clarke compiled and she was just at the front of the door when she was kicked hard in the back. She flew out the door and totally went over the four steps. Clarke yelped as her funny bone banged on the rocky ground. 

 

McCreary walked around to the front of Clarke. “I wouldn't do that if I was you. You might burn your fingers.” He pressed the button with his thick thumb. The blonde fell to her knees thrashing in all directions. High pitched screams echoed around the trees. She lied on the ground writhing in immense pain. Little whimpers escaped Clarke’s shaking mouth. The other prisoners cheered McCreary on. He was just about to push the button again, he was just letting Clarke rest, when he heard a vehicle approaching. 

 

“Madi...no.” Croaked Clarke her voice rough from the tasering.


	3. 3

The men surrounding Clarke and McCreary drew their weapons. They aimed the barrels of their guns to the slowly opening door of the Jeep. McCreary turned to face the person approaching the front of the vehicle. Clarke was shifting from her lying position to stand when McCreary threatened her to stay kneeling on the ground. “If you so much as twitch in your spot. I’ll make sure that you are twitching from your shock collar.” His thumb hovered over the button ready to execute his warning to the blonde. 

 

The blonde halted in her movements she could still feel the residue of electricity shaking through her veins causing aftershocks to course through her whole body. The blazing electricity of aftershocks felt just as powerful as a destructive earthquake’s very own. Her bloodshot navy eyes trained on the man moving to the lights of the Jeep. As the man stood right in front of the lights Clarke blinked twice from the bright offensive light. The Jeep reversed and sped away. When her eyes opened she was able to focus on the mans now revealed face. 

“Bellamy.” Whispered Clarke. “Diyoza get out here!” Yelled McCreary. He turned his head to the house where Diyoza was currently eating dinner. McCreary wasn’t bothered to have his eyes on the new comer since he spotted that this man didn’t have any weapons on him. McCreary was turning his head back to the stranger when he noticed that Clarke was moving. 

“Ahh!” Came a blood curdling scream from the blonde. Her screaming pierced Bellamy’s ears and ricocheted throughout his skull. Bellamy’s eyes will forever have the image of Clarke writhing imprinted on them. 

 

“McCreary you wanted me.” Diyoza Said from the doorway of the house. She continued to McCreary passing a twitching and whimpering Clarke with a slight frown. “Whose this? You better have a good reason for me not to kill you where you stand.”

 

“262. 262 of your people resting unarmed in cryo tanks.” Bellamy slowly took out the Eligius Corporation coffee cup. 

—

Diyoza agreed to free the people of the bunker and Clarke in return for her cryo sleep people to be safe. The leader ordered one of her men to free Clarke of the shock collar. The prisoner pulled Clarke up by the collar he fisted his boulder like hand into her hair. With his other hand he freed the blonde from the offending object. Bellamy took a step to the prisoner. The prisoner roughly yanked the blonde’s short hair before releasing quickly. 

 

Bellamy glared at the older man. His hand resting on Clarke’s sweaty shirt. The blonde roused awake once her body slumped back onto the ground. She had endured the violent shockings for the past hour. She was going in and out of consciousness from the last shock. Clarke overhead Bellamy telling the prisoner’s leader about having a kill switch to the cryo sleep chambers. 

 

Clarke lied awake resting on the ground Bellamy’s soft touches relaxing her. Clarke stood up and began rubbing her still stinging neck. “Okay Raven they’ve agreed.” Bellamy stood and held his arms out to Clarke for a hug. She hugged him back happy to know that they are all safe. “Bel I need to talk to Clarke. It’s important.” Bellamy pointed to a spot where they wouldn’t have an audience. Clarke walked with Bellamy to the spot where they wouldn’t be overheard. 

 

Clarke grabbed the radio. “It’s so nice to hear that your okay Raven.” Clarke eyes began to pool. 

 

“Clarke it’s Lexa. She’s here.” Clarke began to sob. She dropped to the ground the radio falling out of her hand. 

 

“Raven what are you talking about? Lexa died we had a burial for her.” Bellamy rested his hand on the still sobbing blonde. 

 

“Heda is here. And so are all the others.”

 

“What others? What exactly are you talking about Raven?”

 

“In the computer system there were these encrypted files. I managed to gain access. On the files it said that the last commander is Lexa. And there’s previous commanders. Going back to the very first Becca. All of them are here in the cryo chambers. There’s a record for each Heda. It must be the ai chip they had when they died. It replicated their bodies but I’m not sure if they can function once awake.” There was a beat of silence from both ends. “Clarke should I open up Lexa’s chamber. I don’t know what that would do.”

 

“No. Just.. just run more diagnostics to be on the safe side. But if you have to open it then... do it.” Clarke said shakinly. Clarke couldn’t believe it lexa is alive. Clarke stumbled she felt kind of dizzy. Bellamy caught her before she could completely fall on her face. “Bell she’s alive.” Bellamy smiled happily at Clarke. He was so happy that the love of her life was back. He could only imagine if Echo died. What that would do to him. “Don’t worry Raven is going to figure out how to help Lexa.”

 

—Eligius spacecraft 

 

Aboard the Eligius spacecraft Raven has worked diligently on trying to learn if it's safe to wake up Lexa even though she had died on earth. Raven was hunched over the computer quickly typing different commands. When a blaring alarm went off. The shrieks pierced into Ravens skull. Making her headache ten times worse than it was before. Murphy came sprinting into the control room. He was clutching a soccer ball. 

 

Murphy chucked the ball at Raven it hit her squarely in the right side of her face. “What the hell!” Yelled Raven.  
“Just make it stop.” Huffed Murphy. The alarm wailed louder in its protest. 

 

“I’m trying. Shit! They’re opening the vents to the oxygen.”

 

Raven and Murphy ran to the cryo sleep room. “What are we going to do?” Asked Murphy. “I don’t know we can’t pull the kill switch now. Clarke can’t lose Lexa again.” Raven dragged her hand down her face. “Okay. I know how we can still live. Just open the cryo chambers.” Murphys hand rested on the top of Ravens shoulder. “Alright let's first wake up the Grounders. That way we could tell them we are on their side. Lexa can help with that. And then we can get away from the killer prisoners.” Agreed Raven. 

 

Raven began clicking away opening the chambers to the grounder hedas. Murphy made his way to Lexa’s chamber. Just as he stood at the top of the chamber Lexa woke up. She looked exactly the same. Like she didn’t age a day since her death. Lexa’s appearance was still her twenty one year old self. Lexa sprang up alarmingly fast. Her torso moving forward as if she was doing a quick sit-up. Her hands clutched at her stomach. The memory of her death clung to her mind. 

 

Raven looked around and saw every heda wake up the same way. Each of them grasped at some phantom wound. The only proof of the fatal wounds was that their clothes had their dried up nightblood. Also their clothes were battered and cut from their fatal attack. 

 

Lexa whimpered “Clarke”. Her voice cracked not just from the lack of use but from the still real pain. The pain from the unforgettable raw expression that covered Clarke’s face from Lexa’s last image of her. 

 

Lexa felt shattered when she closed her own eyes. She could clearly see the pain in Clarke’s eyes when she new that Lexa was going to die. Lexa just wanted to shrivel up into a ball. But she couldn’t when she heard others around her. 

 

Lexa stood up on shaky legs. Lexa turned her face to see who was to the left of her. Both of Heda’s eyebrows rose up when she spotted the previous heda before her. She quickly turned her face into one of indifference. As the big six foot seven tall man got his bearings he took in his surroundings as well. Elijah was 43 before he died against a clan war between Azgeda and Trikru. His gaze finally fell on Lexa. The gladiator built man's upper lip curled upwards in disgust. His Azgeda scars pulling taunt once his face harden into a menacing glare. Before Lexa knew it his meaty fist came barreling into her unprotected face. 

 

“You're a disgrace. You go against our ways of survival. Speaking of blood must not have blood. You are no true heda. Blood must have blood will always be our way. And you would be smart to follow.” Elijah glared at the latest heda his dirty blonde hair just falling into his electric blue eyes. 

The twentieth chosen heda had been able to see the memories of Lexa. All the moments in her life as heda when she had the chip inside her. He only was able to see her memories because she was the only heda after him. But Lexa being the last heda she doesn’t have any memories of the past hedas. She only received their wisdom when she allowed them to talk to her in her head. Lexa picked herself up from the ground. Her lip busted open black blood lazily dripping from her bottom lip. 

 

“Yes Elijah I remember your passionate protest of me trying to better the lives of my people. I did what was best for my people. I changed our ways because our world was changing. Skaikru crashed into our world and the mountain men grew bolder.” Lexa walked closer to Elijah “blood must not have blood.” The big man towered over Lexa his boulder like hands forming large fists. Lexa stood her ground her back ramrod straight shoulders squared and her chin tilted up. “It will still stand once I go back to the ground.”

 

“I should kill you now with my bare hands. Especially since you killed my Azgeda queen. You didn’t even have the dignity to kill her when she could defend herself.” Lexa stared hard at Elijah. Lexa didn’t feel like continuing this argument. So she turned to make her way to Raven. 

 

Lexa only took two steps when the Azgeda heda spoke again. “Oh but I know what would be better than killing you. Beating that blonde bitch of yours to death. And hearing her beg me to end her. Hah....” Elijah choked on his laughter when Lexa punched him strongly in the throat. Lexa followed with a quick kick to his right knee. The massive man fell like a brick onto his knees. A thundering echo came from the impact of his knee landing on the metal floor. He was still gasping for breath his hands rubbing his throat. When the last heda threw a powerful punch to the mans face. 

 

Lexa raised her elbow above her head ready to connect it with Elijah’s head when someone’s foot connected to her back. Lexa’s back arched before she landed on Elijah. Elijah big hands wrapped around Lexa’s arms. He spun her around and squeezed his hands around her biceps. Keeping her secured to his chest. Lexa struggled to free herself. 

 

Her gaze landed on a girl her age. Her eyes widened it’s Elijah's older sister Eliza. Her icy blue eyes blazed like a fiery blue inferno. Lexa remembered reading that Eliza was fiercely protective of her family and close friends. There was many reportings of Eliza killing people for just looking wrongly at her younger brother Elijah.  
Becca walked hurriedly to the fighting trio. She was ready to stop Murphy before he could tackle the bleach blonde girl. She knew Eliza wouldn’t hesitate to hurt someone who had so little fighting experience than her own.

 

“Stop. The three of you we are on the same side.” Spoke the first commander. She lived in each of the commanders. Learning about them and being able to see all of what the new hedas lived through. She couldn’t really share her own experiences through them in the same way. But she could help them when they asked for help. Eliza dropped her fist and took one step away from Lexa and her brother. Eliza looked up to Becca the most out of her previous Hedas. Because Becca gave her good advice. And a lot of the time Eliza didn’t listen. She wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. Elijah still held tightly to Lexa. 

 

“Boy listen to the first heda.” Spoke Demetrius he was the oldest severing heda. He was 55 years old when his spirit chose the next commander. He ruled for twelve years as the tenth heda. His dark charcoal skin didn’t have to many battle scars because his reign was one of almost all peace between the separate clans.

 

He began to make peace between the clans after the quick interval deaths of the four previous Hedas. When he became the tenth heda at the old age of thirty six he feared his death would come early. Everyone knew the curse of the four prior hedas. That they each had only ruled two years before a gruesome death. At the time nightbloods had the choice of participating in the right to become the next commander. Their was little competition when he won the title of heda. The other nightbloods didn’t want to succumb to the curse. They figured once the curse broke then they would compete. 

 

Demetrius was also an equally intimidating figure. He stood proudly at six foot six and was all muscle. His arms were thick and had bright white tattoos all along them. His legs were the size of tree trunks. The man’s hair was shaved close to his scalp. Demetrius had a long thick white dread coming down from the base of his skull it ended at the small of his back. He had a short white goatee placed just perfectly on the middle of his chin. 

 

The Azgeda heda gripped tighter in response. His blunt nails digging into Lexa’s skin. “Brother leave her.” Demanded Eliza. Looking at her brother she waited for his compliance. She believed that her brother was the same before becoming heda. Elijah had always followed her. But Eliza should of known he changed from all the memories she received when he accepted the flame.  
“I’m not that scared boy anymore. I’m not the brother you chose to remember. You shared in the experiences of me living as a ruthless heda.” Eliza’s eyes widen her brother never spoke against her. 

 

“We are the people of earth. Like Becca said we are on the same side. We were once the leaders of our people.” Said Nalani. 

 

“You are worst than Lexa. You only served for two years before you killed yourself as the eighth heda.” Snarled Elijah. “Nalani you let your fear consume you. You were too afraid of the 2 year curse. Hedas don’t let fear chase them to abandon their people.”

 

Nalani shoulders scrunched forward her face pointing down to the ground. She remembered all too well what her last days on earth were. She became so paranoid of her eminent death. She felt so disgraced by how weak she was. The eighth commander felt a lot of eyes on her. She glanced at Becca and saw only encouragement. Remembering the talks with Becca she vowed this time around she’d be her true self. That she'd be brave and strong. 

 

“Don’t listen to the weak bitch. She might be stronger than steel but she has the mentality of a weakened coward. I bet she won’t last much longer than a week.” Laughed the eleventh commander Luka. Luka and his younger cousin Nikolai had by far the darkest command. During their separate rulings you could hear screams throughout anytime of day. It arose from all the battles and killings that these hedas happily encouraged. 

 

“That’s in the past. Let’s move on. We can all agree that we need to have a united front to survive. We need to stick together to make it out of this ship.” Demetrius said peacefully. He looked each past heda in the face. 

 

“Guys were running low on oxygen. Can we hurry up and agree to work together for now.” Yelled Raven. “I need to release the prisoners so that the people down on earth will be forced to switch the valves.”

 

The hedas grumbled their agreement. They didn’t have time to come up with a plan. Raven opened the cryo tanks for the prisoners. Lexa stood by Raven and Murphy ready to protect Clarke’s friends. Becca, Nalani and Demetrius made there way to Lexa. They all liked the way that Lexa was as Heda. They wanted to live where violence will not be the way of living. 

 

Eliza stood in the middle of Becca and Elijah. She was torn between wanting to follow Becca or going with her brother. At the end her loyalty for her brother won. Eliza walked to her brother. Elijah ignored his sister in favor of talking with Luka and Nikolai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becca as first heda has all memories of the hedas after her and has talked to each of them. Lexa as the last heda has no memories of past hedas but gets guidance from them. They are able to talk to her. The 12 heda Eliza has memories of the hedas after her and guidance from the ones before her. Now that they are all alive they keep the memories they’ve gained but can’t talk in each other minds anymore.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter three updated the ages of Demetrius to 55 and Elijah to 43. Also included a couple lines. Bellamy showed restraint against the prisoner that was harshly handing Clarke. He didn’t want to break the fragile alliance with the prisoners by throwing punches.

Murphy still couldn’t understand that they had to wake the prisoners in order to get the valves switched back. “What happened, I thought Bellamy made an agreement with them.”Murphy spoke to Raven. As Raven typed away at the main computer she had a guilty look on her face. “Looks like the prisoners found out I blocked their missiles. They have multiple missiles that can cause a lot of destruction. I had to do something.” 

 

Raven programmed the remaining cryo tanks to open 14 at a time with a minute in between. Lexa had voiced that she didn’t want to fight with these new people. But the other group of commanders disagreed. Raven hoped that the timed intervals will give them some time to take out some of these prisoners. The Grounders new that they wouldn’t be able to defeat all the prisoners. They just wanted to have a chance of not being overpowered with the 262 prisoners. 

 

Lexa stood in a fighting stance before Raven and Murphy. Her main priority to protect them. Lexa quickly glanced at the other commanders. And saw many of them moving to her side. She saw that Demetrius’ two granddaughters Reign and Willow moved to stand by him. 

Multiple hissing noises came from the cryo tanks that were opening. Light fog seeping out of the opening tanks. The white fog curling in the air, obscuring the view of the awakening prisoners. The smoke evaporating into the room. The prisoners began to sluggishly awake. Lexa waited she didn’t want to fight someone who was dazed. Lexa could feel eyes on her the commanders on her side waited for their orders. Lexa kept staring straight ahead of her at the disoriented prisoners. She was torn between her old ways or peace that her and Clarke were forging before her death. 

 

Lexa was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard grunts of pain. The other group of commanders had started fighting with the awakening prisoners. She could hear Luka commanding the other hedas. Luka pointed at three hedas to start attacking the confused prisoners. Those three hedas were brutally beating on the prisoners that just woke up. 

 

Some of the prisoners that were disoriented from waking didn't even have the sense to cover their faces from the onslaught of attacks from these commanders. Luka and his younger cousin Nikolai pulled men and women prisoners out of the cryo tanks together throwing them onto the cold metal floor. Once the prisoners fell onto the floor with a loud thud the cousins started their tag team attack. The cousins didn’t care if the prisoners landed on their backs or stomachs. Luka and Nikolai just took turns stomping on the prisoners unprotected head and kicking their bodies repeatedly. They didn’t stop their attack till the prisoners lied lifeless. 

 

More hissing began when another 14 cryo tanks opened. Lexa turned her head and saw that Becca and Demetrius were quickly talking to each other. Demetrius walked towards the last commander and Lexa just watched as he made his way to her. 

 

“Lexa. With Luka and his group already fighting there is no way that these prisoners will be open to peace. We will be defending ourselves. We don’t have to kill.” He rested his hand on the young girls shoulders. Lexa looked into the man's eyes. “When we make it back home we will help you in bringing peace. We all want our people to live in peace.” Demetrius moved his arm waving it to encompass all the commanders that still stood by Lexa’s side. 

 

Lexa shook her hand with Demetrius’. Their hands resting just below each other’s elbow. “Peace is heavenly Lexa. And I want that for the people of Earth.” Demetrius spoke truthfully. Lexa nodded her thanks to the rest of the hedas. Lexa began to run confidently into the fight. Her group of commanders following her. Lexa made sure that she could quickly make it to Raven and Murphy if they needed her. Hiss. Hiss. Another group of prisoners opened from the cryo tank. 

 

There was 21 hedas against 20 prisoners and Lexa was keeping track of when the tanks opened. Which would be in thirty seconds. She was fighting two big men when she was distracted when she heard Raven screaming and Murphy’s yell. Her slight distraction had let one of the men punch her. She purposely fell to the ground. Both men walked closely. Lexa twisted her leg around when she felt that they were in range. Her leg connected with both of the prisoners ankles. Lexa sprang to her feet with the twist. The brunette quickly kicked the guy closest to her in the head. His body slumped forward on the cold floor his breaths coming in even puffs. Luka rushed to the other man. He wrapped his arms around the guys head. The prisoner tugged on Lukas arms trying to escape the ironclad hold. Lexa stared at Luka taking in his crazed appearance. His short spiky bleach blonde hair had spots of crimson blood in it. She felt uneasy with the way Luka’s face gleamed with joy. He had a menacing smirk and his aqua eyes the same color as the ocean twinkled with glee. Lexa turned she wanted to make sure Raven was okay. As she made her way over to Raven she heard a high crack vibrating off the metal walls. 

 

Lexa felt a chill go down her spine. She knew that Luka enjoyed that kill way too much. Lexa made a mental note that she’d have to keep an eye on him. Lexa made it over to Raven and saw that she wasn’t fighting anyone but she had a bloody nose. Lexa’s lip was bleeding more heavily from the second punch. Lexa glanced around to see who needed help. When she spotted a prisoner pull a monitor off from the wall. The woman was struggling with the cords. Lexa ran over to the prisoner and when she finally wrestled the monitor off she held it above the preoccupied hedas head. With one final stride Lexa jumped kicked the prisoner in the middle of her back. The prisoner crumpled to the ground. The monitor landing on her. Elijah heard the commotion behind him he glanced at the broken monitor and the moaning girl. He looked to Lexa and just sent her a glare. 

 

Eliza rushed over to the two and saw that they were just staring at each other. Eliza signed exhaustedly. “Thanks for saving my brother Lexa.” Eliza’s bleach blonde hair had splashes of her black blood and red blood. Another round of hissing rang through the room. “I’m exhausted. Not sure how long all of us can keep fighting. But I’ll go for as long as I can. 

 

Elijah walked off with not as much as a glance to his sister. Eliza let out a loud huff. Her eyebrows furrowed and she ran her hand through her dirty bleach blonde hair. 

Lexa wasn’t sure how to console Eliza. “Maybe you should move on. He certainly has.” Lexa realised she said the wrong thing. When Eliza’s icy blue eyes burned bright with anger. 

“He’s my little brother. I can’t just move on. You make it sound so easy like I can just turn off all these feelings. I was his protector. He was everything to me and I meant everything to him. I can’t just forget that.” Eliza wrapped her arms tightly around her torso. She squeezed her eyes tightly closed. Lexa watched Eliza closely. The blonde pulled her trembling lip into her mouth. She opened her eyes that where tinted pink. Lexa could clearly see that the blondes eyes had unshed tears.   
“ I love my little brother. It hurt so much and so deeply when I new that my time was up. It killed me more knowing that I wouldn’t be there for him when he became a man then it did when I died on the battlefield.”  
A lone tear cascaded down Eliza’s face it changed colors from the two color bloods on her face. 

 

Eliza turned sharply ready to let out her frustrations on the prisoners. Lexa was left standing there. She rubbed her hands against her eyes. As Lexa pulled her hand back she stared at her wet hands. Lexa was shocked that she had tears in her eyes in such a open space. Lexa tried to reign it in but she could feel more tears prickle in her eyes. As more water pooled in her eyes the more she thought about her own little sister. A ton of questions sprang to her mind. The most important and devastating was is Madi still alive. The question of is Madi alive kept playing in her head on repeat. A gentle hand rested on Lexa’s shoulder. The brunette jumped but through her watery gaze she could see that it was Becca. The older brunette lightly placed her hand on the 21 hedas shoulder. Becca had a gentle smile on her face and her calming eyes searched Lexa’s. 

 

Lexa felt so safe in expressing her feelings around Becca. Maybe it has to do with all the advice she got from her. Or that Becca was the only person to talk and try to help her when Lexa went through the loss of Costia. Becca had tried to express to Lexa that losing a loved one and going through the grieving process and then letting love form in her heart again will never be a weakness. For so long Lexa didn’t listen to Becca’s words and followed her flamekeeper. Then Clarke came crashing into her heart like a shooting star. Lexa new that she liked Clarke since the moment the blonde entered her tent. But the teachings of Titus and her head wouldn’t allow her to take a step forward. The blonde managed to make her way into her, changing her head. Changing her from seeing love is weakness to that of love is strength. She has partly to thank Becca for that as well. 

“I miss her. I miss them both.” The tears dropped down Lexa’s face. “I didn’t get the chance to ask Raven if Clarke is alive. What if I lost them both.” Lexa’s plump lip trembled as she spoke her chin wobbling. “I can’t go back down there without the ones I love.” Becca hugged the hurt heda. Lexa clinged onto Becca fiercely she didn’t care that the others would see her weak in this moment. She just wanted to let it out and Becca was the most caring heda. All the advice and words of wisdom she got from the first heda enforced that she could trust Becca. 

 

Lexa released her hold on Becca when she heard another hiss. Lexa felt so tired. From all the fighting and crying just left her so exhausted. There was a lot of deep breathing coming from the past hedas. Three of the hedas were knocked unconscious. Demetrius and another heda had moved them quickly out of the way. 

 

Looks like this might be the last round. A women prisoners made her way to Lexa. The girl was smiling brightly she thought that Lexa would go down quickly. The prisoner awoke to see Lexa crying. The girl jabbed with her right hand to Lexa’s face. Lexa pulled back. The last commander quickly kicked the girl with her right foot on the girls leg. The girl threw two right jabs which Lexa blocked efficiently with her arm. They tightly circled each other since there wasn’t that much room. Lexa kicked again with her right foot. Lexa was testing the girl. She did it another two times. And Lexa was satisfied with the girls reflex to her kicks. Lexa jabbed with her left arm. And immediately followed with a spinning back kick. A high slap and a scream followed the impact of the kick. The prisoner crumbled to the ground wrapping her arms around her torso. 

 

———

 

Lexa and the rest of the Grounders were secured and they were lined up against the wall. The Grounders were all in different shapes of health. Some were more battered than others. There was now 6 unconscious commanders sat in the corner of the room. Lexa’s shirt was ripping more (from where Clarke had ripped it at her time of death) from the onslaught of fights. The seems had come undone it showed off just the middle of Lexa’s black grounder styled bra. 

 

The rest of the cryo tanks were opened. The commanders were about to get attacked by all the prisoners when a scrawny man burst through the doors and declared that Diyoza wanted them alive and not all banged up. Five other prisoners had followed the man into the makeshift jail room. “Fuck yes!” Yelled Raven with joy. She was totally not looking forward to getting attacked some more. Her bad leg pulsed with a throbbing pain. The man looked intently at Raven. 

 

The scrawny man made his way into the middle of the room. “Looks like Diyoza’s orders won’t all be followed through. You guys are pretty banged up. I’m the lieutenant. You guys can call me Shaw.” Shaw glanced back at the raven hair girl. Shaw had a feeling that this girl was Raven she wasn’t dressed like the others and she was happy the fight was over. From listening to Clarke’s speech about the history. The Grounders took pride in fighting it was their way of life. This girl didn’t seem like one of them. 

 

“It will take three trips to get you guys down back to earth. I will take a group of seven first with my men. And then two groups of eight and some of my men.” Shaw looked further into the room seeing all the blood and lifeless bodies of his people. “Diyoza will have to deal out punishments for the people you guys killed.”

 

Shaw order his men to gather the three groups of Grounders. The first group had four hedas and Luka, Nikolai and Elijah in it. 

 

Shaw came back up to the ship the next day. The same five prisoners trailed behind him carrying a big metal box. 

The men each placed their boxes in a line. “We will take these off once everything is settled. Diyoza just wants to speak to you guys. We will use these collars if you force us to.” Shaw nodded the go ahead for the men to place the metal collars on each commander. 

“This is a precaution. Since three of your people attacked us once they were on the ground. Two of them managed to leave the village. We have identified the two as Luka and Nikolai. We have punished the other man Elijah. For his and the …” Shaw spoke as his men put the collars on the commanders. 

 

Eliza thrashed in her spot trying to make her way to Shaw. “What did you do to him?” She yanked on her right arm. Trying to break free of her restraint to go over to Shaw. Two of the five prisoners made their way over to her. She was finally free. Immediately she went into fight mode. The two men circled her. One to her front and the other just slightly behind her. Eliza was the first to attack. She made a fast jab to the guys head in front of her. The man hissed in pain when the punch landed. The guy behind her tried to put his arms around her she spinned sideways. With the spin she followed through with a spin kick. The kick striked exactly where she wanted it to. To the back of the man's head. The big prisoner fell flat on his face a sickening crunch sounded off the walls. The beefy man broke his nose in the fall. 

Eliza could hear screaming in the background. If she paid attention she could hear the other Grounders cheering her on. A lot of the Grounders still liked violence. The mantra blood must have blood reverberated throughout the metal room only reaffirmed that most of these hedas were set in their old ways.

 

Eliza quickly glanced at the 21 heda and although Lexa wasn’t expressing much with her face her body shared what she was feeling. Starting from the top Eliza could see that Lexa’s neck muscles were strained and her shoulders tense. The 12 heda immediately connected that Lexa’s whole body was stiff because there will be new challenges once back on earth if some of these commanders want violence to be their answer that they need violence to survive. Having Lexa’s memories she felt what living was like. Eliza could understand why Lexa doesn’t want to go back to survivor mode but now there’s new people. There’s a group of people that we don’t understand anything about and people that we know all too well that they just want to go back to the ways before they died.

 

“Attach a collar on her. Now!” Yelled Shaw. The other three prisoners marched towards Eliza. Eliza was still fighting the first guy she punched. Eliza managed to kick the guy in the torso causing him to double over. The young commander grabbed a hold of the prisoners face to keep him in place as she kneed him in the face. She was able to knee him three times before she was tackled to the ground. She tried to kick the three men off her but they straddled her legs. She was able to punch an unlucky prisoner in the eye his eyebrow cut and blood seeped into his eye. He cursed at her but went back to securing the collar. A clack sounded off letting the prisoner know that the collar was secured. The men leaped off of Eliza. 

 

“Are you going to chain me by this collar?” The blonde’s cool blue eyes burnt with anger like winter frostbite. The girl was getting ready to pounce on Shaw. 

 

“No. But you wouldn’t like what that collar could do to you. Just go back to the wall and let one of my men secure you.” Shaw pulled out the control from his shirt pocket. 

 

“Tell me what you did to Elijah.” Eliza waited but Shaw remained silent. “Fuck you. I’ll kil…” The girl fell to the floor a high pitch scream tore through her mouth. Eliza didn’t get the chance to smother the scream before it echoed off the ships metal walls. Eliza squirmed in her semi fetal position. 

 

Becca and Demetrius both stepped up to help Eliza. They stopped in their tracks when Shaw wiggled the remote in their direction. “It will stop. Now let’s get the next group down to Earth.”

 

Shaw pointed at three random Grounders. Then he pointed at Demetrius, Raven, Willow and Reign.


	5. Heda timeline not a chapter

Hedas rulings   
1\. Girl Becca white 33-41 8yrs *1  
2\. Girl Alannah 20-25 5yrs  
3\. Girl Kendra 18-24 6yrs  
4\. Boy Cyrus Asian 13-18 5yrs *3  
5\. Boy Landon 20-27 7yrs   
6\. Boy Heath 24-26 2yrs  
7\. Girl Shanaya 26-28 2yrs  
8\. Girl Nalani Asian 24-26 2yrs *2  
9\. Boy Blake 17-19 2yrs  
10\. Boy : Demetrius black 43-55 12yrs *1  
11\. Boy ^ Luka white 32-37 5yrs *2  
12\. Girl ! Eliza white 15-21 6yrs *1  
13\. Girl : Reign Black 17-21 4yrs *2  
14\. Boy ^ Nikolai white 30-33 3yrs *2  
15\. Girl : Willow black 30-37 7yrs *2  
16\. Boy Traiton Hispanic 23-25 2yrs *3  
17\. Boy Blaine 25-29 4yrs  
18\. Girl Nikita Asian 19-21 2yrs *3  
19\. Girl Larkin Hispanic 18-23 5yrs *3  
20\. Boy ! Elijah white 41-43 2yrs *1  
21\. Girl Lexa white 15-21 6yrs *1

After a commander dies the next one becomes heda right away. The ages they died at are the ages they are now when they awake from cryo tanks. Ex: Lexa 15 years old when she became heda and 21 when she died as commander. Ruled for six years. In the story Lexa will be 21. 

*1 means main character (5)  
*2 secondary character might have a few lines or references (5)  
*3 character who might pop up (4)  
No * means not using 

: sign those hedas are related  
^ sign those hedas are related  
! Sign those hedas are related

Not sure if I did my math right. But let’s just assume I did. 

Nikolai 15 when older cousin Luka became heda at 32  
Nikolai was 20 when Luka died at 37

At age 20 Nia was arranged to marry Luka who was 32. Nia’s father wanted Luka to marry his daughter so that his future grandson will be king. Nia’s uncle was king at the time. Luka agreed because he didn’t care for Nia’s uncle the king. Luka thought it’d be fun to kill someone with so much power. 

Willow 27 when younger sister Reign died at 21.   
Willow 23 when Reign became commander at 17. 

Reign 6 and Willow 12 when grandpa Demetrius died at 55. 

Elijah 14 when his older sister Eliza died at 21. Elijah 8 when Eliza became heda at 15.


End file.
